What If?
by iFoxWhisper
Summary: What if Squirlflight denied Brambleclaw? What if she went with Ashfur. What would become of Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze? What would become of Thunderclan? (AshxSquirrel, CrowxLeaf rated T for violence cause I'm just a violent person)
1. Chapter 1

**_What if Squirlflight denied Brambleclaw? What if she went with Ashfur. What would become of Hollyleaf, Jayfeather and Lionblaze? What would become of Thunderclan?_**

**Alliances are the same as at the beginning of ****_The Sight_**

_Prologue_

_ ″Brambleclaw, I've told you. Theres too much between us. I choose Ashfur." Squrlflight's green eyes were sad as she rejected the heartbroken brown tom. He was deputy, he was strong he was perfect! Why couldn't she choose him? Brambleclaw's amber eyes flashed with furry, and he screeched, springing over Squirlflight, and onto the slightly smaller grey tom. Ashfur screeched in suprise_

_ ″What in starclan are you doing!?" Ashfur yowled._

_ ″Whats going on?" Came a gruff mew. It was Dustpelt,_

_ ″Oh Starclan, Dustpelt get Firestar! Brambleclaw is going to kill him!" Squirlflight growled. She had to help somehow, but her kits... no one knew yet. But she couldn't endnager them! What would she do... Then a flash of Ginger and Firestar was on top of Ashfur and Brambleclaw, pulling the tabby off Ashfur._

_ ″I'm surprised at you Brambleclaw. By Starclan, I strip you of your Deputy title!" firestar snarled._

_ ″Th-thats ok, Firestar. Give it to someone who deserves it. With out Squirlflight, with out Tawnypelt... Or any of my family. I have nothing left here. I renounce the warrior code, and am now known as Bramble. I will live as a rouge." Bramble gasped, he turned and ran, hid tail streaming behind him,_

_ ″Lets get you to leafpool." Squirlfligth whispered, and lead Ashfur away. Firestar looked at Dustpelt and Cloudtail who had come back with him._

_ 'We're going to have to go back. I have to appoint a deputy now."Firestar sighed. This would be his fourth deputy..._

_When they returned, Firestar leaped onto the highledge, He yowled his summons. Ashfur limped away from Leafpool's den, and sat with Squirlflight to wait for the announcement._

_ ″I am sorry to tell you, Brambleclaw has left Thunderclan. He was upset at a... decision that ended with him attacking and attempting to murder Ashfur. He is now a rouge, and calls himself Bramble. So, I must chose a new deputy. I say these words and starclan may approve of my choice, Thornclaw will be the new Deputy!" There were many yowls of consent, and Thornclaw as pleased._

_ ″I... I must make an announcement too." Leafpool's voice rose from behind them. She leaped up to the Highrock. Firestar din't look confused, he just looked sad. ″I... I have made a grave error. I Cannot be your medicine cat anymore." Leafpool looked down, ″I...I..._

_ ″She is pregnant with Crowfeather's kits" Firestar said softly. There were yowls of dissent,_

_ ″Traitor!" came a screech fro m somewhere. Squrleflight sprang to her paws,_

_ 'Shut-up! She's only made a mistake! Bramble tried to Kill Ashfur, but i dont hear anyone making any huge complaints!" she snarled. That did shut up the majority of her clan mates. _

_"Ok. My decision, Is leafpool will not leave the camp untill after her kits become apprentices." _

_"Your letting her stay here?" Dustpelt snarled._

_"I know I havn't been deputy for long, but I agree with Firestar. What he says in only logical. What would we do with out a medicine cat?"_

_"What about the Moonpool?" Ferncloud asked._

_"I will go one last time. I can tell my friends wehat has happened, my grave mistake. Maybe one of my kits can become a medicine cat._

_"Or one of mine." Squrrelflight smiled._

_"You pregnant?" Ashfur hissed._

_"yes. I will be moving to the nursery tonight." Squrrelflight purred and walked away. Thunderclan would live for another day._


	2. Chapter 2

Birth

Squirrelflight sat gasping after the birth of her four kits. Leafpool was there, and her three kits had been watching. Or at least two were watching, the third was blind.

″Oh starclan thank god that is over." she sighed. Ashfur was there with her, and now curled around her.

″They're beautiful" he purred there was a ginger she-cat with white spots, a tortie male, a molted red and black tom with a very fluffy red tail, and the last was a cream she-cat. Squirrelflight purred at him we should name them." Sandstorm and Firestar came in at that moment. They both inhales sharply,

″Oh my, that looks like my father, Redtial." sandstorm purred.

″I was planning on calling him Ravenkit," she smiled at Firestar

"The tortie kind of looks like Spottedleaf." he smiled in return.

″He was going to be called Nightkit."

″I would like to call the ginger one Skykit. Her spots look like clouds on the sky when the Sun sets." Ashfur smiled.

″Its beautiful." Squirrelflight looked at the cream shecat, ″Lilykit for the last one.

"They're beautiful." Ashfur purred.

"They'll make fine warriors." Leafpool sighed, and walked away. Squirrelflight sighed as she watched Lionkit Hollykit and finally little blind Jaykit follow her out. she knew her sister lived for being a medicine cat, she had just strayed from the path of Starclan.

"From here on, you will be known as Hollypaw and Lionpaw!" Firestar called, then he leaned down so only the apprentices could hear him, 'no matter your birth, you can all ways be the best warrior, or in you brother's case, medicine cat. I'm a prime example." Hollypaw and Lionpaw who were nervous looked up at Firestar in surprise and gratitude. Lionpaw went and touched noses with Ashfur, and Hollypaw to Brackenfur. Jaypaw had been apprenticed by Leafpool days before.

"Wow cool your apprentices!" Nightkit and Skykit squealed as they pounced on Hollypaw and Lionpaw. their sister and brother soon followed. the two apprentices laughed, knowing they had tried to do the same thing to Jaypaw the day before, but nearly lost their ears and tail in doing so.

"Yeah, soon you can join us in the apprentices den!" Lionpaw waved his tail in excitement.

"Hopefully we'll be warriors first." came a haughty scoff, 'the apprentices den is much too crowded." it was Berrypaw, the most proud and stupid apprentice in the clan.

"Oh shut it Berrypaw, its only a moon, i doubt you'll be a warrior." Lionpaw spat. he really didn't like the cream tom.

"H-Hi Berrypaw." Lilykit shuffled her paws. obviously the youngest of Squirrelflight's litter didn't share Lionpaw's disdain. **(If I accidentally put a warrior name in here that doesn't belong, I'm really sorry.)**

"Oh hi Kit." Berrypaw said dismissively. Ravenkit, the usually quiet molted red and black tom stood from where he was wrestling with Nightkit and stalked up to Berrypaw, and stuck his nose in the cream-tom's face.

"Her name is Lilykit." he snarled, his green eyes livid. Lily'kit had her ears down and tail drooped,

"N-no it's OK. I don't expect an apprentice like Berrypaw to r-remember a small kit's name." Lilykit whispered.

"He should. were his clan mates, he should show more respect." Nightkit hissed from his place on the ground, immediately backing up his brother.

"Stop." Hollypaw walked forward, her green eyes haughty, she flicked Berrypaw's nose with the tip of her thick black tail, "you should be ashamed. no real warrior forgets the names of their clan mates, especially a sweet shecat like Lilykit."

"Uhm.." Berrypaw was astonished. two kits and an apprentice had nearly bit his ears off because he called a kit, Kit? he shook his head and walked away flicking his tail in annoyance.

"It's OK, Lilykit. become a great warrior and he'll see you." Skykit purred to her sister. Lilykit looked up at Skykit, here orange-amber eyes hopeful,

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure. remember the tales the Elders tell us about Firestar? no one liked him because he's a kitty-pet, or was. now, Sandstorm loves him because he's a great kind leader and and an amazing warrior." Skykit explained. Lilykit looked up and bared her teeth,

"I swear that I'll be the best warrior then!" she squeaked.

"Good to hear." Firestar's deep voice came from above them, "You'll be apprenticed in a moon. too bad, that Daisy's litter is still too inexperienced to become warriors, the Apprentice den is too small. we may have to expand it. good thing its green-leaf." the leader said as if to himself. the kits giggled and decided to visit Leafpool and Jaypaw.

"hi Jaypaw!" Skykit mewled.

"What do you want." he growled back.

"Why are you so prickly?' Skykit purred, bumping his shoulder with her head. Nightkit purred, seeing the blind tom's eyes glitter with affection. the white and ginger she-cat was the only one who had wormed her way completely under the harsh exterieior of the medicine apprentice.

"What ever."he purred, "You guys aren't sick are you?

"No. we just wanted to visit our aunt and cousin." Lilykit purred the cream she-cat was another not even Jaypaw could be nasty to.

"Well don't be too long. Leafpool is sleeping, she was up all night again." Jaypaw's voice rung with worry for his mother. he stuck his nose into the herb store, and sniffed,"will one of you do me a favor and find Sandstorm? ask her to take this old tansy and find some new?" Jaypaw meowed and Ravenkit. the bushy tailed tom took the dried up leaves and went to find Sandstorm.

"Did you really want to be a medicine cat?" Lilykit asked Jaypaw. Jaypaw's fur initially bristled, but then he lay it flat.

"I didn't have much of a choice, did I? I'm blind, and have you ever heard of a blind warrior? i suppose it was partially who my mother is, and because even if I'm blind I can see sense. Starclan must have laid out a path for me, if I was born like this. I think, If I could see, it would be different. I would have chosen the path of a Warrior then." he explained calmly.

"Well... I think you could have been a warrior." Lilykit purred. Skykit purred too, though she did know that if Jaypaw had become a warrior, it would have been very hard for him.


	3. Chapter 3

Apprenticeship

"Stormfur, You will mentor Nightpaw, Sorreltail, you will mentor Skypaw, Birchfall you will mentor Ravenpaw, and Brooke, you will mentor Lilypaw." Firestar called Lilypaw looked up in astonishment; the Tribe she-cat was going to mentor her? She was very surprised, but pleased.

"We should all go sweet the territory first." Brooke said in her exotic tone. Lilypaw purred her pleasure. She had grown a lot, and was now almost as big as her siblings, but not quite. They all walked out together, then deciding their patrol was too big, they she-cats split off. Lilypaw, Skypaw Brooke and Sorreltail were enjoying the patrol when they scented Windclan over the border. The she-cats raced there, Lilypaw felt her blood boiling in her veins, and fear thrilled though her. She was barley out of the nursery!

"Crowfeather?" came Sorreltail's surprised snarl, coupled by Skypaw's. Brooke and Lilypaw were less hostile but still, not inviting. There was a blackish gray tom with ice blue eyes. Aside from the eye color, and fur length, Hollypaw was a spitting image of him.

″What do you want here, Crowfeather." Brooke's voice was more gentle and kind, but still demanding.

″I... I heard that an un-named She-cat had kits, and those kits were made apprentices. I've been wanting to see them. And now I've finally brought up the gumption."

″Why do you want to see these kits?" Sorreltail growled.

″I know they're mine and Leaf pool's." he said simply. Skypaw snarled and lowered her dappled head, a thundering of foot steps sounded, and Birchfall and Stormfur followed by their apprentices came from the brush, Birchfall stomped right up to him and stuck his nose into the taller Tom's face,

″You have no buissees saying something like that!"

″I do, why would Firestar not say which She-cat had kits, and didn't say their names until they were apprenticed. They weren't at the gathering, even though most of the time, when an kit is apprenticed, they are at the gathering that full moon." Crowfeather explained. Lilypaw could sent the furry rolling off his flanks, but he kept his calm very well. ″I promise, Windclan will never know, I will not demand taking them back to Windclan with me. I just want to meet them." He assured the four warriors and four apprentices.

″Skypaw, go back to camp and tell Leafpool and Firestar that we're bringing Crowfeather back with us." Sorretail said. Skypaw nodded and darted through the trees. they sat there and waited, so Skypaw could be there before they were.

″You know, I guess your kind of my uncle." Lilypaw stepped forward and purred. Crowfeather looked dowm and she noticed that his icy eyes were very sad,

″Oh? Who is your mother?"

″Squirrelflight. My father is Ashfur. I'm Lilypaw, and these are my brothers, Nightpaw and Ravenpaw. The she cat that just left, Skypaw is my sister." Lilypaw explained.

″That's nice. I was very good friend with your mother on the great journey. What ever happened to Brambleclaw?" he directed this latest question to Stormfur.

″Uh... He's not around anymore..." He said simply.

″What? Did he die?" Crowfeather's eyes went wide.

″No. he became a rouge." Sorreltail said curtly,

″Come on lets go." She lead the way, Lilypaw and Nightpaw were on either side of Crowfeather, Birchfall behind and Brooke and Stormfur flanking the apprentices.

Once they got to clamp, there was some hisses of disapproval, and a couple mows of confusion. Leafpool, her kits and Firestar were sitting in the middle of the clearing.

″You promise, you wont take these Apprentices?"

″I swear on Starclan." Crowfeather promised.

″Alright then." Firestar stepped aside, and Leafpool stepped forward, and touched noses with Crowfeather. Lilypaw gasped, because what she saw startled her, her vision went black except for Crowfeather and Leafpool. They weren't the color of cats though. They both glowed like the sun, the longer they touched, the more the color intensified. When they broke apart, everything went back to normal. Lilypaw shook her head in confusion and watched as Crowfeather met his sons and daughter.

″I...I'm Hollypaw." the black apprentice shuffled her paws, ″Brackenfur is my mentor."

″I'm Lionpaw. Ashfur is my mentor." the golden tabby's eyes blazed with challenge, and pride.

″Yeah, I'm Jaypaw. Leafpool is my mentor." the gray tabby tom growled, looking sightlessly at the ground.

″Why don't you look at me, Jaypaw?" Crowfeather asked, seeing slightly hurt.

″What good would it do? I'm blind." he snarled.

″Oh. I'm sorry it sound like a touchy subject." Crowfeather's shoulders bristled slightly, and Lilypaw could sense the anger from the apprentice's disrespect. Lilypaw giggled.

″Hey whats so funny?" Ravenpaw tipped his head.

″I can see where Jaypaw got his prickly-ness." Lilypaw purred at her brother.

″What do you mean? Crowfeather doesn't look mad." Ravenpaw meowed.

″But he smells mad."

″You cant smell anger. Only fear." Ravenpaw scoffed.

″Well I can." Lilypaw's shoulder's bristled in contempt.

″Well, you all look strong. I cant let Windclan know that you share my blood, or they may try and take you from your mother. So, I will see you at the gathering, Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw." The black tom touched each apprentice on the top of the head, and Lilypaw saw again, the glowing color of the cats. But the odd thing was, it was only Crowfeather who glowed with that yelowee sun color. Jaypaw was a color of roses that reminded her of anger, Hollypaw was a kind of gray that reminded her of indecision, and Lionpaw was green, a color that reminded her of hope. What was happening to her? Why was she seeing things that weren't there?

* * *

**Hey there, you can call me Foxshine, I'm thrilled to see good reviews, and to Minycool1 especially, I know that Brambleclaw was wayyy out of character, but for the purposes of this story, that's how it had to be. and same with Crowfether being way out of character here too. and, Jaypaw, Hollypaw and lionpaw will all have different personalities, since they're growing up knowing their parents.**

_**Ok, Question of the day: what is your Warrior name?**_

_**-Foxshine**_


	4. Chapter 4

Crowfeather and Jaypaw

Lilypaw had forgotten the vision she had of Leafpool and Crowfeather and their odd golden glow. she had grown, but was still was a lot smaller than her brothers, who had grown to be almost as big and Stormfur in their last moon. Now when Lilypaw was playing with Ravenpa3w or Nightpaw, they had to be careful not to crush her. She was very very small. Hollypaw could relate to her, the older black she-cat wasn't much bigger.

"But you half Windclan. Your supposed to be a slight small." she whined. She never held it against her cousin that she was Half-clan, even though most warriors did. And as she had gotten older, she had gotten more out going, and if anyone ever mentioned her half-clan status in a bad way, they would get an earful about how Hollypaw was a natural fighter, and an intelligent hunter, and fast and brave. The list she gave could go on. She had even once used the argument that Hollypaw was very pretty. Mousepaw seemed to agree.

"Yes, but that doesn't change that all of Thunderclan is large. Even Jaypaw is bigger than me now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" came Jaypaw's gruff mew. There was irritation sparking off his pelt, but it wasn't too big.

″Oh sorry Jaypaw. I only meant that you were really small as a kit, but now your bigger than me!" Hollypaw mewed.

″At least you notice I'm not a stupid kit anymore. I wish Leafpool would." he growled.

″Whats wrong?" Lilypaw mewed

'She wont teach me any self defense! What if we had to go somewhere, like Riverclan and ask for help? And Shadowclan attacked us on our way? I would be helpless like always. ″ Jaypaw was growling like a badger, but Lilypaw could feel his hurt.

'I'm going on a walk." he snarled. Lilypaw looked after him and almost followed,

″No, stay here. When he's angry you just have to leave him alone." Hollypaw put her tail in front of Lilypaw,

″But he's not just angry... he's hurt and feels useless..." she mewed sadly.

Jaypaw slid through the trees silently, he would wait by the border and see if Crowfeather would agree that he needs to be treated like an apprentice instead of a kit. If Crowfeather wasn't on patrol, then he would just say that he was looking for some borage...

He traveled fast for a blind cat, but with the wind blowing the wrong way, his sense of smell was messed up... where was the lake? Suddenly Windclan scent washed over him, and he was even more confused and tried to turn around but as he did he heard a vaguely familiar yowl,

″Jaypaw!" just as he fell in a dip, and into water that was above his head. Water filled his nose mouth and ears,

″Help! I'm drowning." he cried. Suddenly, sharp teeth met his scruff and he was hauled out of the water.

″Oh my, are you OK?" came a female mew.

″How stupid for him to have walked into the water." came a scoffing mewl.

″Shut up Harepaw you stupid stupid mouse-brain!' Crowfeather hissed, ″He's blind!" Jaypaw was touched by his father's concern, even though the other cats didn't know Crowfeather was Jaypaw's father.

″Crowfeather, calm down," came the shocked mew of the she-cat from earlier, ″Harepaw didn't know."

″You should never assume anything, Whitetail." Crowfeather hissed. He started licking Jaypaw's fur, ″You alright Jaypaw?"

″yeah, I'm fine. Could you take me back to the border? I... well I'm a bit lost... I was looking for some borage for Leafpool." Jaypaw scuffed his paws, embarrassment burning his ears.

″No, Crowfeather, look, he has scratches on his flanks from the rocks. If they're not cleaned immediately, then they'll get infected." came the soft mew of a young she-cat.

″WE should just leave him to die. What good is a blind apprentice?" Harepaw snarled. Before Crowfeather had a chance to turn on Harepaw, Jaypaw turned to him, he could feel his entire body shaking from cold and exhaustion, but his fur stuck up in wet spikes as his hackles rose, and he hissed in Harepaw's face,

″Say that again and you'll see just how useless I am." he snarled in the tom's face.

″Don't Jaypaw. We will take you to Barkface and Kestrelpaw. Heatherpaw can you wait at the border, when Thunderclan goes looking for Jaypaw tell them he got hurt and were keeping him at camp, but that he's not a prisoner, we just wanted him to be OK." Crowfeather ordered his apprentice. The Windclan cats brought Jaypaw to their camp, and the kind medicine apprentice treated his shallow wounds while Barkface and Crowfeather licked his fur the opposite way to dry him out. Exhaustion pulled at him and he yawned,

″Sleep, young one." Barkface purred, ″You will be safe, and hopefully when you wake, your clan will be here for you." the old tom rolled some poppy seeds to Jaypaw, who gratefully lapped them up and curled up. Falling asleep on the spot.

″So Crowfeather, were you planning on telling your clan?" Barkface asked the black-grey tom when Kestrelpaw was out of earshot.

″Tell them what?"

″That Jaypaw and his siblings are your kits." Barkface fixed Crowfeather with a hard amber gaze.

″What? How..." Crowfeather was astonished,

″Leafpool has been one of my best friends since she was an apprentice. When she told us she would no longer be a medicine cat after she finished training Jaypaw, I knew they had to be yours. I haven't told anyone, your secret is safe." the brown tom nodded. Crowfeather thought a moment, he had lost his chance with Nightcloud when she had caught him watching Leafpool over the border, she had gone with his best friend, Owlwhisker, and their son, Breezekit hated him as much as his mother. The only cats that trusted him anymore was Owlwhisker and his mother, Ashfoot. He made up his mind when Firestar followed by Leafpool Brooke and Lilypaw came running into the camp lead by Heatherpaw.

″Oh my Jaypaw my poor kit are you alright!" Leafpool ran over and began to lick to waking tom until he snarled,

″Alright alright. I'm OK. Crowfeather fished me out of some water, and they brought me back... Kestrelpaw and Barkface healed my scratches.

″I am glad that young Jaypaw is better, but you should all be going back to your camp, should you not?" Onestar said, his voice was not cold, but it wasn't warm and friendly either.

″I... I have something to say." Crowfeather meowed. Firestar looked over in confusion.

″What is it Crowfeather?" Onestar sounded irritated.

″I... Firestar, I want to ask to join Thunderclan."

* * *

**Alright, for starters, this may sound a little confusing. Crowfeather is very OOC IK. but, the whole Nightcloud deal, was when he was 'courting' her, trying to earn trust, she caught him watching Leafpool gathering herbs on the other side of the border, so she dumped him, and went with Owlwhisker, to try and hurt Crowfeather. P.S I have no idea whether Owlwhisker and Crowfeather were friends or not.**

_**-Foxshine**_


	5. Chapter 5

Crowfeather and Thunderclan

″You want to what?" came the double cry from Ashfoot and Owlwhisker.

″You know that you two are the only ones who care about me." Crowfeather growled.

″If you do this, Crowfeather, you know you may have to fight Windclan at some point." Firestar said seriously.

″OK. That is OK with me. There are many times I've wanted to fight a few of them anyway." He growled.

″Well..." Firestar's eyes narrowed a little in thought.

″I... I will leave anyway and become a rouge if not accepted." Crowfeather meowed quietly.

″Why?" Firestar asked.

″I'm sick of living somewhere where I am not wanted, just because I loved someone that the law said I couldn't." Crowfeather sighed.

″OK. Come with us, we will continue this discussion at home." Firestar growled, and looked at Onestar so see if the tom would challenge him.

″Good riddance." the wiry tom hissed. The Patrol left, black tom in tow. Jaypaw looked blindly at Crowfeather,

″You... actually are leaving your home to live with us?" he asked quietly. The cats in the Thunderclan patrol knew Crowfeather was Jaypaw Hollypaw and Lionpaw's father.

″I know Leafpool still loves me... And I hope you and your litter-mates do. Squirrelflight has been my friend for quite a few seasons... I hope I can be accepted here... better than in my own clan." Crowfeather whispered to his son.

"I... I already accept you." Jaypaw whispered back, "And I know mother, and my brother and sister will." Lilypaw pretended she didn't hear the spark of hope and love in the usually coarse Jaypaw's voice.

The patrol returned to camp to many surprised growls. Leafpool rushed forward and touched her nose to Crowfeather's flank,

"What's going on, Crowfeather?' she asked quietly. Crowfeather looked at her, his blue eyes alight with live, and hope.

"Let all cats who can catch their own prey gather beneath the highleadge for a clan meeting!" Firestar yowled. Thornclaw sat at the foot of the ledge looking disgruntled.

"What is Crowfeather doing here?" came a yowl. Further observation revealed it was Cloudtail, looking only a little angry.

"He has come to ask if he can join Thunderclan." Firestar said shortly.

'What? You're not really going to allow it, are you Firestar." Came Mousefur's rasping voice.

"Why shouldn't he join?" Lilypaw spoke up. As all the older cats glared at her she crouched in fear and embarrassment.

"Go on, Lilypaw." Firestar said. Brooke's eyes glowed with encouragement, so she sat up,

"Well… I have seen Crowfeather at gatherings, and even now in his camp. No one but two cats wanted him there. Why should he live there where so few accept him? I do. He's my uncle."

"I accept him. He's my father." Lionpaw spoke up.

"Me too!" Hollypaw's thick tail was fluffed up a little.

"I will always accept him, he is my mate, if he will take me." Leafpool whispered. She twined her tail with Crowfeather's, and Crowfeather purred, they had the small yellow glow from before. Lilypaw watched as the glow strengthened, and instead of looking away, like she usually did, Lilypaw closed her eyes and scented the air. She scented Windclan. That was Crowfeather. She didn't understand why cats said that Windclan smelled bad, Crowfeather smelled like warm heather, and wind. There was also Leafpool's smell. Warm, like herbs, and when they intertwined, they actually smelled somewhat like their kits. She could tangibly taste the love rolling from the cats. She opened her eyes and looked her leader square in the face,

"Love is not a crime. Crowfeather has left his family, because he hopes to find one that will eventually love him." Lilypaw mewed.

"I have never heard such wise words from an apprentice. So, Crowfeather, you understand you may have to fight Windclan?" Firestar asked.

"Would you fight your mother?" Thornclaw asked. Crowfeather's eyes flashed,

'Would you?"

"Of course not!" Thornclaw growled.

"Neither would I. but, I would fight Owlwhisker, Onestar, or any of the cats in Windclan."

"But not your mother." Firestar was slightly confused, Ashfur stood up next to his daughter,

"Think about it, Firestar. Who would fight with their mother, the cat who nursed them? Cloudtail was nursed by Brindleface next to Ferncloud and me, and even though Brindleface wasn't really his mother, I highly doubt that he would fight her if needed."

"Ashfur is right, I would never lift a claw against her." Cloudtail purred. Everyone relaxed. Firestar nodded,

"Crowfeather, I grant you a place in the warriors of Thunderclan, but we will be watching you. For the first moon, you aren't to leave camp, unless it is to retrieve moss, and then you will need a warrior with you. If you can prove to be a loyal warrior, the moon after your time in camp, you will be introduced to the gathering as a Thunderclan cat." Firestar nodded. Leafpool's tail curled in glee, as she went to help him find a place in the warrior's den.

A few sunrises later, Lilypaw and Nightpaw were battling together Brooke and Stormfur calling out hints and instructions. Lilypaw caught Nightpaw's hind legs and sent him toppling and pinned him, her cream paw buried in his thick tortoiseshell fur.

"I win again Nightpaw." She purred.

"How do you do that? You're like, half my size!" he whined.

"She is better at fighting, because your large size and strength that would work against an opponent closer to your size puts you at a dis advantage against a small lithe cat like Lilypaw." Stormfur purred.

"Well let's give him someone his size then." Birchfall purred, followed by Brackenfur, Hollypaw and Ravenpaw. Hollypaw and Lilypaw squared up, and Hollypaw sprang at the smaller she-cat, and Nightpaw and Ravenpaw were already a writhing ball of fur. Lilypaw quickly thought she had the better of Hollypaw, but was fast taken off balance, when the black she cat slithered out from under her and pinned Lilypaw.

'You're great!" Lilypaw purred.

"WE should head back to the hollow." Stormfur said, "You two have hunted and trained, I'm sure your starving."

"Oh yes!" Nightpaw and Lilypaw purred together. They walked into clan together, Lilypaw could feel her sore muscle slide under her pelt, and she felt strong. She knew she was done growing, which irked her more than anything, but that was ok. Stormfur's words rang in her ears, _"A small lithe cat has the advantage."_She purred to herself.

"Hey Lilypaw." Berrypaw walked over to her and purred, "I was wondering if you wanted to eat with me?" Lilypaw purred,

"Hang on while I bring a couple of Mice to Mousefur and Longtail."

"Don't worry, I already did it." Crowfeather walked out of the elder's den, his eyes were watering, and his muzzle was a bleeding.

"What did you do Crowfeather? He purred,

"Remind me to never get snippy with Mousefur again." He then walked off to Leafpool's den to get some cobwebs.

"Right then, there's a large rabbit in the fresh-kill pile, shall we share that?" Berrypaw asked.

"Sure." Lilypaw purred and followed him to the fresh-kill pile.

* * *

**so is this going to be LilyxBerry?I am open to suggestions of a different pairing, if someone has a suggestion. I was thinking, I could have Foxpaw, when he is apprenticed, like Lilypaw. I am open to suggestions of pairings for Nightpaw Ravenpaw and Skypaw. I like the idea of Nightpaw and Hollypaw. :D**

_**-Foxshine**_


End file.
